A conventional tool rack is shown in FIG. 6 and comprises a body 10 having a slot 100 defined in one of two ends thereof and two flanges 11 respectively extending from two sides thereof each of the two flanges 11 has a plurality of recesses 12 defined therein and each periphery defining the respective recess 12 has an opening defined by two protrusions 120, 121 so that a tool 20 such as a wrench is force-fit into the recess 12 by passing through the opening between the two protrusions 120, 121. Every two opposite recesses 12 on the two flanges 11 has a flexible plate 13 formed therebetween so that when the tool 20 is received in the two recesses 12, the flexible plate 13 is compressed by the tool 20 and provides an upward force against the tool 20 to securely hold the tool 20. However, such a tool rack has no suitable antitheft means so that when the tool rack is displayed in a hardware store, tools 20 on the rack could be taken from the rack directly so that the dealers tend to pack up the tool rack with the tools. Further cost is therefore incurred. In addition, the shapes of the recesses 12 are unchanged so that a tool with a circular cross-section cannot be used with the tool rack.
The present invention provides a tool rack which has two rails with a plurality of connectors slidably and changeably mounted therebetween, and a limit plate connected to the rack so that the tools on the rack cannot be taken away unless the limit plate is removed. The tool rack arose to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional tool rack.